Serpent's Dance
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When war injuries cause Kuchiki Tetsuya to retrieve a repressed memory, Byakuya learns that Tetsuya may have witnessed the murder of their fathers, and a scientist who shockingly resembled Aizen Sousuke's gentler alter-ego. The search for answers will lead Byakuya into the depths of Muken, where Aizen has been returned...yaoi, mpreg...Aizen/Byakuya, Orochi/Tetsuya, Urahara/Ichigo
1. Ruins

**Serpent's Dance**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Happy Birthday, Tetsuya!**_

**When injuries suffered in the quincy war cause Kuchiki Tetsuya to retrieve a repressed memory, a stunned Byakuya learns that Tetsuya may have witnessed the murder of their fathers, as well as a bespectacled scientist who shockingly resembled Aizen Sousuke's gentler alter-ego. The search for answers will lead Byakuya into the depths of Muken, where Aizen has been returned. What will he say to the Kuchiki leader's desperate request?…yaoi, mpreg…Aizen/Byakuya, Orochi/Tetsuya, Gin/Toshiro, Urahara/Ichigo**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Ruins**

A flicker of light in his chamber brought the aged healer, Kuchiki Michio awake suddenly. He heard footsteps approaching his bed, and recognized the also old, but still oddly lovely face of the Kuchiki housekeeper that was eerily lit by a kido lamp she held. The downward turn of her lips and a clouded look in her light blue eyes warned him that her arrival was of a serious nature. He slid out of bed, shivering as the coldness of the rock cave struck his warm skin. He wrapped a robe around his slim body and nodded in the old woman's direction.

"Matsuko-san, there are injuries to attend to?" he surmised.

"The barrier watch has just come in," the housekeeper reported, "Tetsuya-san was badly injured and most of the others were killed."

Michio's eyes closed for a moment and he felt a shaft of regret tighten his chest.

"Who is watching the barrier?" he asked quietly.

"Arashi, Ikazuchi and several of the wild spirit steeds are protecting us. They will not let anyone through."

"Ah, but you said that Tetsuya-san was injured?"

"He was taken to the infirmary, but they are having trouble stabilizing him. He was struck with an odd quincy power that is having an effect on his mind."

The old healer shook his head worriedly.

"These demons and their powers are so unpredictable," he said as the two left his sleeping chamber and hurried through the hewn out rock passageway, "Do you know if Tetsuya-san was able to slay the quincy? That usually stops their ability."

"He did kill the quincy," the housekeeper confirmed, "with assistance from Orochi-san."

Matsuko observed the slight stiffening in the aged healer at the mention of the subfamily heir's name.

"I admit I don't trust him either," she confessed softly, looking around briefly as they made their way forward, "Orochi-san or his father."  
"They are cut from the same dark cloth," Michio replied, his frown deepening, "and Orochi-san has hurt Tetsuya-san before."

"But the war with the quincies has made it necessary for us to work together," Matsuko said uncertainly, "Apparently, Tetsuya-san trusted Orochi-san enough that he included him on the security team watching the barrier. Whatever that young man thinks of Tetsuya-san, he doesn't want all of us attacked, so I must believe he acted honorably during the battle...unless Tetsuya-san tells us differently when he wakes."

The two passed through the infirmary door and found Orochi standing silently a short distance from the chamber door, watching closely as two young healers bent over Tetsuya's motionless form. The healers made sounds of relief as Michio arrived, and they moved aside, giving him room to approach and examine the injured man. Tetsuya gave no response to the old healer calling his name, nor did he move or respond when touched, gently but firmly to try to wake him.

"He hasn't been responsive at all," one of the younger healers, a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, "We've managed to keep his reiatsu from dropping any more, but it is still well below normal. We've infused him a few times already. It helps, but as soon as we stop the infusion, his reiatsu falls again."

"Hmm," Michio sighed, "We need someone of significant resonance to infuse him. If Byakuya-sama was here..."

"I resonate more strongly with Tetsuya," Orochi said suddenly, making the others go silent and gaze at him with wary eyes, "I realize that it is a negative attachment, but it would stabilize him."

"Tetsuya-san would not allow you to touch him!" snapped the younger male healer, "And Byakuya-sama warned all of us at the manor, you are not to be allowed near him!"

"I assure you," Matsuko added sternly, "none of us who were with Tetsuya-san when he was first liberated from that horrible prison are blind to the suffering you put him through. We will not let you hurt him."

"Would you rather he died?" Orochi answered, glowering at the two, "You may post a watch in the room while I am with him. I don't care. Just realize the longer you delay, the worse he will get."

"I am afraid Orochi-san is correct," Michio said regretfully, "Tetsuya-san is worsening. He needs to be infused by someone with strong resonance now. Come, Orochi-san."

Orochi ignored the glaring eyes of the others in the room and moved forward to join the old man at Tetsuya's bedside. His lips twitched very slightly as he observed more closely the deathly pallor of Tetsuya's drawn skin. Michio noticed and gave him a curious look, then shook his head and guided Orochi's hands to rest on Tetsuya's bared chest and belly. At Orochi's touch, Tetsuya's wide blue eyes flew open and terror blossomed on his face. In his fevered mind, a horrifying, darklit scene began to play out.

_He waited near the doorway that led to the courtyard, watching carefully until the watch changed and the way was unguarded. In that moment, he burst through, into the trees, crashing to his knees and crawling in the direction of the male voices he had heard._

_"Father," Tetsuya whispered, ignoring the sharp rocks that cut his soft palms and scarred knees._

_He peered out of the trees and felt his breath escape in a frightened whimper as he spotted Kuchiki Takao, hands bound behind him, standing alongside a bespectacled man wearing a laboratory coat and another who Tetsuya blinked to be sure he was seeing._

_"Soujun-sama?" he breathed his heart pounding, "But why are his hands...?"_

_Tetsuya stiffened, quivering inwardly as two masked men approached and came to a stop in front of them._

_"How dare you lay hands on the heir of the Kuchiki family!" Takao hissed furiously, "Let him go!"_

_One of the guards standing by the two masked men struck Takao across the face, sending him crashing to his knees. Tetsuya flew to his feet, only to feel a strong arm wrap around his waist and Orochi's harsh voice in his ear._

_"What are you doing out here?" the older youth demanded, "You shouldn't be watching this. We're going inside!"_

_"N-no!" Tetsuya gasped, struggling, "My father! They...they're...! Are they going to kill him?"_

_"Come, Tetsuya," Orochi snapped, yanking him in the direction of the door, "They'll only kill you too, if you are here. Get back inside!"_

_"But Soujun-sama!" Tetsuya objected, "He too...and a healer?"_

_"That is not your business. Come."_

_"He's my father!" Tetsuya sobbed softly, struggling harder as three armed guards stood in front of the bound men, "P-please, Orochi-sama! M-my father!"_

_Orochi's kido shock dropped Tetsuya into his arms, but the younger boy remained painfully cognizant as the guards loosed blasts of killing power and the bound men dropped to the ground. His agonized scream could only sound in his mind as Orochi dragged him back inside, down several hallways, and into his own chamber. He undressed Tetsuya and threw him on the bed, then tied his limbs to the four posts. Leaving himself fully clothed, he laid down on the bed beside Tetsuya._

_"You shouldn't have been out there," he growled angrily, "If they know you saw anything, they'll kill you too. You can't say anything!"_

_Tetsuya's eyes blinked slowly, then began to fill with tears._

_"Stop it!" Orochi seethed, slapping him hard across the face, "Tetsuya, they will kill you. Do you want to die, you fool?"_

_Tetsuya's tears overflowed and ran in streams down his face, but he said nothing more. Both youths stiffened as footsteps approached, then the door opened and Kuchiki Isas appeared in the doorway. Tetsuya's heart throbbed painfully in his chest as he spotted a familiar looking mask in the elder man's hand._

_"What are you doing, Orochi?" Isas snarled, rounding on the two, "How many times have I told you not to dirty yourself with this filth?"_

_"He heard Takao's voice as they passed by," Orochi said, climbing off the bed and loosing the kido bonds he had placed on Tetsuya, "I was keeping him out of the way. You know Byakuya values him. We need Tetsuya alive to lure him."_

_"What are you talking about?" Tetsuya asked, paling and cringing as Orochi raised a hand to strike him again._

_"Be quiet!" the elder youth said scathingly, "Now, get back to your cell."_

_Tetsuya bolted for the door, only to feel Isas wrap a hand tightly around his wrist. Tetsuya gasped in dismay, afraid to resist, but staring up at Isas through rounded eyes._

_"Father," Orochi began._

_"Silence!" Isas hissed, glaring at his son, "Take him to the grieving room. His mother is there. Kuchiki Takao has been executed for his crimes against the family."_

_"N-no!" Tetsuya sobbed, trying to pull away from Isas._

_The elder man let go of his hand, and Tetsuya tumbled to the floor, then was hauled to his feet by Orochi, who held him tightly, clapping a hand over his mouth._

_"I will take him," he said, hustling Tetsuya out the door._

_He dragged the sobbing youth down the hallway, hurrying away as his father exited the room._

_"Shut up!" he scolded Tetsuya, "You're going to get us both killed! I wasn't supposed to see either."_

_"You're one of them!" Tetsuya accused him, "You hurt Naoki and me every day. You want us dead too! Why are you...protecting me?"_

_"I am better than you, half-blood," Orochi said angrily, pulling impatiently on Tetsuya's arm, "but I'm not going to let you die. Now, come on!"_

Tetsuya's mind snapped suddenly back to the present, and a frightened howl escaped him as he spotted his black-eyed cousin leaning over him. He lunged away, shrinking back against Michio as the healer sought to calm him.

"It's all right, Tetsuya-san," he assured the panicked young man, "Orochi-san was only giving you a necessary infusion. We wouldn't have let him touch you if it hadn't meant your life if he didn't."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise, looking up at Orochi questioningly.

"You...saved me again?" he whispered, confusion clouding his vision.

Orochi glared at him and said nothing, then he turned on his heel and exited the room.

"Come now, my boy," Michio said kindly, wrapping an arm around Tetsuya's shoulders, "Lie down and rest. You have only just been healed and your reiatsu restored. You need food and you need to sleep."

"I will go and fetch Koji-kun to take care of him," the younger male healer offered.

Matsuko nodded.

"I will go and make him something to eat."

"You are lucky to be alive," Michio said, laying Tetsuya gently on his back again.

Tetsuya's blue eyes darkened and his face flickered with a look of guilt.

"I would have been killed if Orochi hadn't attacked my opponent by surprise."

Michio nodded sympathetically.

"The quincy used a power that made me travel back to prior times when I was in pain or on the verge of death. The images he conjured were awful! I couldn't break away from them, and while I was mesmerized, he was moving in to kill me. Orochi struck him from behind...c-cut him in half."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, my boy," the healer answered soothingly, taking Tetsuya's hand, "I know you don't enjoy fighting."

"We had no choice," Tetsuya said in a shaky whisper, his eyes growing haunted, "They were going to attack the barrier, and they had sworn to kill every man, woman and child they found!"

The young female healer assisting Michio blanched and the old healer shook his head and frowned more deeply.

"We are grateful to those of you who left the safety of the barrier to protect us."

"Most of us are dead," Tetsuya said numbly.

"But you came back to us," the old man said, laying a warm palm on Tetsuya's face, "Byakuya-sama was right to put his faith in you to protect our clan. We could have had no greater protector, Tetsuya-san. Thank you."

Tetsuya felt a measure of deeper calm return as he looked into the old healer's peaceful eyes. He let out a long breath and rested his head on his pillow, turning himself over to the care of the attending healers. A few moments later, Matsuko returned to the room, alongside a solemn faced teen with black hair and handsome green eyes.

"Tetsuya-san!" the youth exclaimed, hurrying to his master's side, "I'm glad you're back. Matsuko-san made some of your favorites. She said you can eat the ice cream first, before it melts."

"Thank you, Koji," Tetsuya said, accepting the icy treat from his attendant.

He stared at the ice cream bar for a moment, flickers of the horrible visions the quincy had conjured still radiating in his mind, and alongside them, the one he had seen just before waking.

"Are you all right, my boy?" Michio asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm okay," Tetsuya assured him, "I am just...thankful the quincies were stopped."

He took a bite of the ice cream and immediately felt a throb of relief at the familiarity of something that reminded him of home. He started to speak again, then stopped as Byakuya stepped into the room, flanked on one side by the battered but proud looking Rukia and Renji, and on the other by an equally weary, but smiling Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke.

"Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya said in a relieved tone, leaving the bed and wrapping shaking arms around his cousin, "I'm glad to see you are safe."

"When we felt your reiatsu decline in the first battle, we feared we might have lost you," Michio said, bowing his head respectfully, "Welcome home."

Byakuya gave the old healer a gentle nod, then frowned at Tetsuya.

"I know you have just been healed," he said reprovingly, "You should be in bed, Tetsuya."

He paused and let out a soft breath, holding his younger cousin more firmly for a moment before releasing him.

"I am glad that you are going to be all right. I heard about the attack on the barrier."

"That's why we rushed all of the way here," Renji said, grinning, "Thought you might have needed a hand, but it looks like, aside from getting yourself banged up, you held'em off yourself."

"I did manage to injure the quincy," Tetsuya said penitently, "But when it used its power to confuse my mind, it was Orochi who killed him."

"Orochi was with you?" Byakuya said in a guarded tone.

"We needed the strongest fighters," Tetsuya reasoned, "And he fought honorably. He did his best to save the others with me, and when they were lost and I was attacked, he saved me."

Byakuya paused, considering his words carefully.

"He was doing as he should, and we are grateful for that," he said finally, "He will be commended, but I will caution you against letting your guard down, _watashi no itoko_. The war has ended, and soon, some will forget the camaraderie we shared and return to their former biases."

"I understand," Tetsuya said solemnly, "I will not let my guard down. It is just...some of the visions I had were so disturbing, but...the one I saw last, most of all."

"What did you see?" Byakuya inquired.

"It was an execution," Tetsuya recounted, "I thought I must be dreaming about what happened to my father, although I wasn't there when he was executed. In this last vision, he stood with two other men who were bound like he was. Byakuya-sama, one of the other men was your father!"

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"It was just a vision stimulated by that quincy or by the injury done to you," he reasoned, "My father wasn't killed in Itamigiri. He was killed by hollows in Hueco Mundo."

"Yes," Tetsuya said, his frown intensifying, "Also, there was something else that couldn't have really happened."

"What was that?" asked Byakuya.

"W-well, one of the bound men was a scientist, a healer from the prison. But...when I saw his face, it looked like Aizen Sousuke, the way he was before he betrayed us."

"Those were some crazy visions!" Renji mused, shaking his head.

"But they are not real," Byakuya said bracingly, releasing his cousin and nodding in the direction of the bed, "Rest now, Tetsuya. We are safe enough, now that the quincy king is dead and the taichos have returned. There is much rebuilding to do, but...from now on, we will be at peace."


	2. Old Ties Still Binding

**Chapter 2: Old Ties Still Binding**

Tetsuya knelt silently at Byakuya's side, on one side of a low table in the Kuchiki leader's quarters within the evacuation site. The room was little more than a hewn out hollow within the rock cave that was the protective compound. The table and a few small pillows for kneeling upon were the only furnishings. The two men heard footsteps approaching and Byakuya touched Tetsuya's hand and gave him a look of warning.

"Tetsuya, are you sure that you wish to be in attendance for this matter? It really is not required that you be present, and I know that being near that man makes you uncomfortable."

"It does," Tetsuya confessed, "But it is etiquette that I should be in attendance as well, since we are both being honored. I would rather have the few moments of discomfort than to alter my actions simply to avoid him. That would be giving him too much power over me."

Byakuya nodded.

"As you wish."

Byakuya and Tetsuya looked up as house guards escorted Kuchiki Orochi into the room, then bowed and exited. Orochi stood silently, his black, depthless eyes fixed on Byakuya's as though quietly searching them.

"You sent for me?" he asked.

"I did," Byakuya affirmed, "I have been listening to Tetsuya's account of your activities and service to the clan during the war with the quincies. Tetsuya and several of the surviving guards have informed me that your actions protected many lives. You are to be commended. I am afraid that we lack the devices for a grand celebration, given the extreme damage to the Seireitei and our own properties. However, we will be honoring you and Tetsuya tonight in the great meeting chamber here, then following with a banquet in your honor."

Orochi's expression remained composed and almost aloof.

"I think you know that I had as much to lose as anyone here," he commented, "It does not change anything."

"No," Byakuya agreed, "it does not. It also does not change the rules about your interactions with Tetsuya. Although you must appear together, and may interact normally during the banquet, afterwards, you are to resume following the rules we agreed upon before. Do you understand?"

Orochi's dark eyes flicked to look at Tetsuya's respectfully bowed head for a moment.

"Of course."

Byakuya nodded.

"You are excused."

Orochi turned and walked back to the chamber entrance, then he stopped and looked back at his two cousins.

"Byakuya," he said quietly, "my father asked me to inform you that, as our lands and buildings were not severely impacted by the war, our subfamily will be returning to our estate in the morning. He extends an invitation to any personnel required for the beginnings of restorations to the other estates as well."

Byakuya gave him a look of disapproval.

"You know that the Gotei 13 has not completely eliminated all quincies in the Seireitei. There are still pockets of enemies who have been launching desperation attacks. Moving your subfamily before the all clear is given is risky."

Orochi nodded.

"My father feels that we are equipped to deal with any desperation attacks. The quincy king is gone, and the backbone of the enemy is broken. Our family guards can protect us as we return home and settle in."

"I would insist that you at least send fighting forces ahead to secure the path. If you are determined to return now, Tetsuya can provide a unit of main family guards to assist you."

"Hmm, I have to admit, I am more in agreement with you that the move should wait, but given my father's advancing age and increasing stubbornness, I will accept the extra guards. Thank you."

"Very well," Byakuya said, reticence in his voice, "Tetsuya will accompany you to the barracks."

He glanced at his cousin for a moment.

"Tetsuya, report back to me as soon as the plans are in place."

"Hai," Tetsuya said, nodding.

"And have Koji attend you."

Neither Byauya nor Tetsuya missed the little flash of indignant anger that appeared in Orochi's eyes, then disappeared.

"Hai," Tetsuya answered, bowing, then moving to join Orochi.

The two left the meeting room and proceeded out, into the cave's front entry. Several times on the way, Tetsuya felt Orochi's eyes touch him, but he was careful to say nothing until the two were out of the main cave and on their way to the barracks with Koji trailing in their wake at a respectful distance.

"You know," Tetsuya said, breaking the silence between them, "Byakuya is right about this move coming too soon. You should wait for the all clear from the Gotei 13. You and I were outside the barrier. We saw what even the rank and file soldiers were capable of inflicting."

Orochi's huffed softly, looking off into the distance, where the guard quarters stood, near the barrier that protected the Kuchiki evacuation compound.

"Are you that worried, Tetsuya?" he asked, smirking, "You shouldn't be. You know that my father's power and mine, alone, are enough to destroy an entire army of quincy soldiers. With the Sternritters dead, we don't need to live in fear anymore."

"I know that the power you and your father wield is formidable."

"Yes, I would call transcendent power formidable," Orochi said with an edge of sarcasm.

"But, that power is also _feral_," Tetsuya added insistently, "I have a young transcendent power growing in me as well, but I know, and you should too, that such power always comes at a price! The first time I used my power, I lost consciousness for ten days and lost all of my powers for more than a month!"

"We don't pay that price," Orochi assured him calmly.

"Which makes me wonder what kind of price you pay," Tetsuya said pointedly, "There is always a price for great power. I know that is true with the power of your Kurohebi."

"You sound like you're actually concerned for me, Cousin. I would be touched if I didn't know that your heart bleeds for anyone and everyone."

"What do you expect?" Tetsuya asked sharply, "I was born a _healer_, not a fighter."

"A fact that everyone tried to explain to Byakuya, but he insisted on warping you into a fighter. I don't know why you play along with him. You would serve the world better as the healer you were."

"Is that why I am being honored _as a fighter_ alongside you tonight?" Tetusya snapped softly, "Byakuya had a vision for me when I was unable to make any choices at all. He did the best he could to ensure that the atrocities that happened in Itamigiri would never repeat themselves!"

Orochi gave him a measured look, then moved a step closer and lowered his voice.

"I will warn you, Tetsuya, that there are already those who hold an opposite opinion, who have not missed the opportunity that the end of the war is."

Tetsuya stiffened and came to a sudden stop.

"You are saying that…?" he began.

Orochi scowled.

"Keep walking," he hissed softly, "I am only telling you because it could put someone of interest to both of us in danger."

Tetsuya's blue eyes rounded, but he was careful not to voice his concern too loudly.

"Have you been to see him?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Only to ensure nothing had happened to him. And yes, he is fine. As you know, the quincies targeted the Seireitei, not the Rukongai."

Tetsuya released a relieved breath and nodded.

"Orochi, will you take me to see him tonight? After the banquet?"

"I don't know if that is a good idea," Orochi said, looking up at the wispy clouds partially cloaking the moon, "Byakuya is keeping a close eye on both of us."

"You don't think he suspects?" Tetsuya asked anxiously.

"No, if he did, I would probably be in the family prison or dead. You know how he would react, knowing that the child was conceived _after_ your rescue from the prison. He is going to assume I raped you…and we both know that what happened was not rape."

Tetsuya bit his lip gently and looked down at the ground.

"I was mentally vulnerable, especially to you," he objected, "In my own mind, I know I made my choice to lie with you, but we both know it wasn't a rational decision."

Orochi gave him a scathing look.

"And you think it was a _rational_ decision that _I _made that night?" he asked angrily, "Neither one of us was thinking clearly that night, and we are lucky that we were able to conceal his birth. My father would have had you both killed and he would have disowned me and taken back the portion of Kurohebi's power I was given. I have a younger brother, who does not have an obsession with a half-blood. He wouldn't hesitate to replace me, if this came out. I wouldn't live long enough to know what Byakuya would do."

Tetsuya sighed in defeat.

"Byakuya-sama would probably have you arrested and me put back into counseling. He would never understand."

"So, we will continue as we have. He will stay in the boarding school in the Rukongai, and you and I will stay carefully away from each other and from him."

"But I want to see him!" Tetsuya exclaimed softly, "Orochi, I need to see him for myself. Please, come to me after the banquet. I will make sure no one knows we have gone. I just want to see him. Surely, you can understand, after everything that happened, I would want that."

Orochi gave him a disapproving look, but nodded briefly.

"Fine, if you think it is worth the risk, then. I will wait in our usual meeting place. Be careful, Tetsuya. We can't afford to make any mistakes. You know that."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed softly, "I know. I will be careful."

The two reached the guard post and Koji fell in alongside them as they entered together. Within moments, the two were engrossed in the plans they were making, and their conversation was swiftly forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya frowned at the papers in front of him, studying the message that had just arrived, then comparing it to his own notes taken the day before. He set the papers down on the table and sipped at his tea.

_I know I dismissed Tetsuya's vision as inaccurate, but the test results from the samples removed from his body, indicate that the quincy's power was one that tapped specifically into the memory. Now, that does not mean that Tetsuya's affected mind couldn't have conjured the rest. But…if there is the slightest chance that what he saw was true, it could be incendiary._

_I have to know, but how do I find what I need? If I ask suspects from the trial of the Itamigiri guards, I will definitely alert those who hate the half-bloods and I may reignite the activities of the ones who supported them. My father and Takao are dead, and Tetsuya doesn't need to be worried and made anxious over this. He has told me all he knows. No, I have to think of another way._

He bit his lip gently as an idea came to mind.

_I could ask Aizen. He was recaptured and returned to Muken. He is unlikely to know anything, but Tetsuya's vision of the man who looked like his gentler incarnation suggests there may be something there…if, indeed, what he saw in the vision was accurate._

_I do need to know._

Byakuya left his meeting chamber and headed out through the central chamber of the compound. He left the compound and located his spirit steed near the barrier. He quickly mounted the horse and turned him in the direction of the Seireitei, his mind continuing to turn over the details as he rode.

_Aizen would only have been a teen, like me, so it is unlikely that he would have been masquerading as a much older shinigami, or a healer, at that. Still, he did choose that visage for a reason. Upon questioning Tetsuya further, I learned that it was a resemblance that was powerful, but it was not exact. I need to know if there is any chance that Aizen knows something…or if there is any chance that Tetsuya uncovered a repressed memory of an act of treason and murder!_

He reached the Seireitei gates and was waved on, to continue down the pathway to the Seireitei's strongest prison. Little throbs of sadness touched his insides as he viewed the heavy damage to the buildings and grounds he passed.

_So much destruction…_

He was glad when he reached a less battered part of the Seireitei, but he knew well before he made the final turn in the road, that the first division and Central 46 had been terribly damaged.

_I learned after waking in the royal realm, that Ywach went directly to the first division and blasted his way into Muken, allowing the criminals who weren't killed in the blast to escape. He offered Aizen some kind of deal, but Aizen must have rejected it, because he was still secure in his bonds when Kyoraku arrived and brought him out to use to power the tenchurren Urahara made. I am sure he is less than pleased to be back in that place, even after helping our forces. He may not agree to talk to me._

He reached the Central 46 compound, and dismounted, then he crossed the still damaged bridge and passed through the guard post. An admittance clerk recorded his arrival, and sent him to the facility's main lift.

Byakuya felt the chill in the air grow with every level he descended, until the lift reached the bottom level and jolted as it stopped. The doors creaked open, and he exited, and passed another guard post, before being escorted to the door to Aizen's cell. He accepted three keys from the guard and stepped inside, pausing to adjust to the darkness, but feeling at once that heavy throbs of Aizen's reiatsu.

"Who is this?" Aizen mused, using his reiatsu to speak, "Kuchiki taicho? This is a surprise. Tell me, why have you come?"

Byakuya studied his tightly bound body for a moment before answering.

"This is a private matter," he said finally, "I have something I must ask you about. It has importance to my family, so I would like you to cooperate and provide answers. If you are not interested in assisting me, I will go."

"Well," Aizen chuckled softly, "let me ask you this. Is there anything in it for me to speak to you? To answer your questions? After all, I just helped everyone out, and the gift I was given was a return to this dismal place. Surely, an honorable man, such as yourself, has something to offer for my cooperation."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, but he nodded and cleared his throat softly.

"If the information you provide is useful, then I will reward you appropriately, and within reason. Is there something specific that you want from me?"

Aizen paused, considering.

"Well, this sounds important. And if I provide something very important, I should get something significant."

"Yes?" Byakuya prompted him, "Just tell me what you desire, and I will tell you if I can accommodate you."

Aizen smiled beneath his bonds.

"I would like it…if you would visit me…and when you come to see me, would you bring interesting materials from your family's archive?"

"You want me to…?"

"I get bored and rather lonesome, here," Aizen explained, "I am not just a tyrant and monster. I am also a scientist. I have a thirst for knowledge. If you could come and simply feed my mind a bit, I would happily provide what information I can."

"And you understand that if it is not useful, or if you cannot provide anything, I owe you nothing?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course," Aizen agreed, "So…what would you like to talk about?"

Byakuya gathered himself, tensing at the way his heart quickened at just the thought of what he could be about to learn.

"The form that you took before your betrayal," he said quietly, "I want you to tell me who it was modeled after."


End file.
